Livewire (episode)
:You may also be looking for the super-villainess "Livewire" "Livewire" is the eighteenth episode of . It depicts the creation of the electricity-based villainess Livewire. After being struck by lightning channeled through Superman's body, obnoxious shock jock, Leslie Willis gains the ability to generate, control and even become electricity. As her career was based on slamming Superman she has a personal hatred for him and vows not only to take over Metropolis but kill Superman as well. Plot Morning falls onto Metropolis and shock jock, Leslie Willis comes onto the air. Instantly she starts her rants on Superman. Everyone listens to the rant and a crane operator readily agrees with Leslie's words, but Bibbo hears the report and calls in his complaints. Leslie, however, doesn't at all care and slams him as well. Outside Leslie's office, Lois and Clark wait to interview the shock jock. Lois is confident that she can bring Leslie down but gets called in to the interview ahead of schedule. Leslie confronts Lois on her relationship with Superman and for the first time, Lois finds herself nearly speechless. Elsewhere, the crane operator that previously agreed to Leslie’s words continues to laugh at the report not noticing that something is wrong with his crane. The cable falls and he accidentally drops a pack of I beams and the crane begins to fall. Clark hears the trouble and leaves the office. While Clark is gone, Leslie explains what she has against Superman: 1. He's never around when he's needed, 2. Everything's so darn easy for him, and 3. He only cares about himself. Of course, as she says this, Superman busily works to save the crane operator and the people below from being killed by the falling machine and disproves every one of Leslie's complaints. After putting up her complaints, Leslie announces a live show she's having later that night. However, a storm picks up thereby making the show a dangerous prospect. In spite of the storm, the show is still held and the people are far too disorganized. The police arrive and order the show to be canceled but Leslie refuses and riles up the crowd into attacking the police. Trying to restore order, Superman shows up but he too is attacked by Leslie and the crowd. However, just after Leslie slams Superman again, lightning strikes the metal towers thereby causing trouble. Superman moves Leslie away from the tower but the electricity channels through his body and into Leslie. She screams in pain and ends up with discolored skin. After Superman takes Leslie to the hospital he finds that she'll recover. Outside the hospital, Superman is confronted by the press for his failure to save Leslie. Inside the hospital, Leslie also believes that Superman didn't save her on purpose. However, she soon finds her ability to generate and control electricity. She quickly takes a liking to her new powers. She escapes from the hospital and starts wreaking havoc on the city. Superman confronts her but she gives herself a costume and renames herself Livewire. After striking Superman she takes away all power from the city. Shortly later, Livewire restores some power to the city so that she can broadcast a message to Metropolis. She wants all money of Metropolis sent to her so that she can have complete control. Without power, disasters start to happen which Superman has to circumvent. However, Livewire's broadcast soon ends and power is restored to the city. Superman realizes that Livewire is out of power and must recharge. Livewire goes to hydroelectric power plant and tries to take energy from a generator. Superman once again confronts her but is ineffective in the fight. Livewire begins to take electricity from the plant but Superman uses the distraction to tackle her. Unfortunately, being recharged, Livewire gets the upper hand in battle until she accidentally breaks the dam while trying to kill Superman. She is doused in water and shorts out. Superman fixes the dam and takes Livewire away. Later, people claim that Leslie was a bad person to begin with and suspicion on Superman has been averted. However, Lex Luthor has taken her into his care and it's revealed that Livewire still has her powers. Background information Home video releases * * Superman: The Complete Animated Series (DVD) Trivia * Livewire is one of the only two characters to be adapted from . The other character is Mercy Graves. * There is an on-screen error when Superman first arrives at the power plant. When you first see him, he's wearing the electricity resistant gloves. In the next scene, he's shown putting the gloves on for the first time. Cast Quotes Category:A to Z Category:Superman: The Animated Series episodes